


Not the Way

by Tallihensia



Series: Possessions [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois is caught in Lex's offices again, this time without Clark, but she remembered what had happened before and one thing leads to another. "This wasn't the way she had imagined having sex with Superman."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Way

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Only mine in my dreams. This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
>  **Warnings:** DUB CON! It partially depends on your own definition of dub con, but this is definitely on some set of fuzzy edge for it (between Clark and Lex), though no "no" is ever spoken. Let me know if you need more info. 
> 
> **Spoilers:** none
> 
>  **Notes:** Sequel to His and Caught. Future-fic, post-rift, AU years after Season 2-3ish. (Note that this is *comics* Lois, not Smallville Lois.)

## Not the Way

Lois was rifling through the files when Lex Luthor walked in.

"Don't you **ever** get tired of breaking and entering into my properties?" He smirked at her, leaning against the wall and blocking the door.

Lois put a sticky note in to keep her place and closed the file. "So tell me, Luthor, how much is it costing you to hide your hazardous waste materials? Where do you find new locations? Buy off an entire small town?"

"I assure you, Ms. Lane, it is much more cost-effective to work with regulators and properly dispose of all hazardous materials that LuthorCorp uses. To do something like you would suggest would be entirely impractical and there is no need for it."

"All the materials that LuthorCorp uses... but that doesn't cover your illegal labs, now does it? You can't legally dispose of materials you're not supposed to use."

Lex snorted. "Ms. Lane, LuthorCorp does not run illegal labs." His voice deepened and he leaned a little more into the doorway. "Is that what you and your partner were looking for last week in my warehouse? Where **is** your partner? I was rather looking forward to seeing him tonight."

Lois' breath caught in her throat. She remembered that night. Oh, she remembered it well. It had haunted her dreams for nights afterwards and she hadn't looked at Clark quite the same since. Clark, predictably, pretended that nothing had happened at all and wouldn't talk about it. Not that Lois wanted to talk... she just wanted to know about what Lex had said about him and Clark knowing each other before. Really. She didn't ask Clark about how it felt to have Lex moving inside him. How it felt to have Lex's hands running over his hips. Lex's lips... She shivered, her body imagining it.

Straightening up from his slouch, Lex took another step in and then closed the door and locked it.

The file in Lois' hand crumbled and it fell to the ground as her hand clenched and released.

Lex reached up and rested his hands on his tie, loosening it slowly. "I really didn't expect visitors tonight, but when my security told me they had detected somebody poking around down here, I thought it was my responsibility as head of the company to check." He pulled the length of the tie out from the knot at his throat and then let it dangle. "Is your partner nearby?"

Lois gulped. "He's... ah, he got a stomach ache." _Shit_ , she thought to herself a second later. She should have said he was getting the police and was on his way. But it was really hard to think while Lex's slender fingers were making their way down his shirt one slow button at a time.

"Does he now," Lex didn't quite question so much as smirk as he responded. "Tell me, Lois, was the pole good for you?"

"The... pole?" Lois forced her gaze up to Lex's eyes, away from the expanse of skin slowly being revealed.

"The pole you had wrapped around your legs the last time I saw you in my warehouse. The pole that wasn't doing much but being there, but it looked like it was doing very well at being there for you." Lex stopped undoing his buttons six buttons down. Instead, he walked over to a desk on the far side from the cabinets Lois had been rifling through. He perched on the desk, comfortable and loose, one leg resting on the edge of the desk, knee bending so his foot swung back and forth. The other foot on the ground. His legs spread apart naturally in that pose.

Lois could see a bulge where his tailored pants had their carefully hidden zipper. The bulge continued under his pants down his left leg, the leg with the foot on the ground. The bulge was noticeable, and Lois knew what was underneath. She wet her lips, the lipstick not doing its job of keeping them moist. "Oh, that pole."

Lex chuckled. "I could give you an interview as long as you're here, Ms. Lane."

Instantly, Lois' gaze flipped up to Lex's eyes and her instincts were to grab for paper and pen.

"I'm sure you have questions," Lex purred, as his left hand unbuttoning the cufflinks on his right wrist. "Questions, perhaps, about your partner. How long did it take him before he finally freed you, Ms. Lane?"

Lois really wished he'd quit saying her name like that, undressing and mocking at the same time. Though the earlier way he'd almost caressed the 'Lois' wasn't much better. "He could bring a harassment charge against you for that, you know."

"He could have said no," Lex replied as he switched hands to work on the left cuffs. "Or Superman could have saved you. Did he ever show up, by the way?"

"You don't have any right to mock Superman!" Lois was flushed and hot with anger. Or at least that's what she told herself. It might, instead, have had more to do with the way the cufflinks were being put down on the table and that Lex's clever fingers were stroking up and down on his leg. Nowhere near the bulge in his pants and yet Lois' eyes were fixed there. She remembered those fingers stroking Clark's penis up and down just like that, working the foreskin expertly.

"Don't I?" Lex stilled his fingers on his pants. "Perhaps instead of saving you, Superman was watching. Watching as I pushed slowly into Clark. Did you want to know how that felt? What it was like to be inside Clark at that moment; the way he was so hot and tight around me, yet so relaxed and welcoming, as if I was inside my perfect home?"

Lois gulped. She didn't particularly think about **that** , yet she did think about how they had looked during it. "Oh fuck," Lois moaned. Then she was up inside Lex's space, crowding him against the table, her body between his legs and pushing her tongue inside of his mouth.

She could feel his chuckle through her mouth and throat, yet he never stopped kissing her. Those clever hands were at the front of her blouse, one hand cupping a breast and the other working at her buttons.

Lois herself was undoing the one button he hadn't touched while they were talking. Stupid tailored pants, with their hidden buttons inside and out and eyehooks that were impossible to manage when you weren't looking. She might have ripped it instead of unhooking it. She didn't know. She just knew that finally her hands were inside his pants and Lex was in her hand, hard and strong and smooth, leaking a little at the top.

Lex pulled his mouth away from hers as he groaned, eyes shutting as he shuddered through her strokes. Around her breast, his hand clenched tightly, eliciting a return moan from her. Pain that felt like pleasure. So good.

Going down on her knees, Lois stared for a moment, watching Lex's reddened dick slide through her hands. She remembered Lex going down on Clark, tongue and lips teasing the foreskin as if he'd had practice before he'd pulled it down with one hand and concentrated on the shaft with his mouth. She opened her own mouth and licked the end of Lex's clean-cut penis. No foreskin here. Just Lex.

Her hair was caught in a tight grip as fingers laced through it, messing up her hairdo. Lex moaned her name. Her actual name, not the mockery of formality. She loosened her jaw and widened her lips, taking the head inside her mouth, sucking at it, running her tongue along the smooth skin as much as she could. He was big. Bigger even than Clark, and she'd thought Clark was large when she'd seen him. Well, at least he'd looked large at the angle she'd been able to see. Lois wondered if Superman was as large as Lex. How it would feel to be going down on Superman... She pulled up and then went back down, bobbing her head as she controlled the rhythm. The hand in her hair simply grabbed, didn't try and dictate the pace with remarkable control. Lois almost wished Lex didn't have such control, but he wouldn't be Lex if he didn't.

Lois used one hand to brace herself as she moved. The other she kept on Lex's balls, enjoying the metaphor even as she squeezed and stroked them in rhythm with her swallows around his dick. Every up stroke, a swallow, then down almost into her throat, then up again. Lois wanted a third hand so she could put it between her legs. Or even that pole would have been nice about now.

With a curse, Lex's grip in her hair tightened and pulled her off. Lois allowed it, not fighting as his dick came out of her mouth, though she did chase after it with her tongue as Lex moved back.

Lex adjusted his hold, moving his hands to her shoulders and raising her up to standing. Then he swung them around so that she was the one with her back to the table, and Lex's mouth was on her neck, sucking hard enough that it would leave a bruise the next day. Lois moaned, letting her head drop.

His hands moved to her shirt again, finishing with the buttons and pulling her blouse apart. Pulling away for a moment, Lex just looked. Lois watched him looking, his eyes hungry and approving as they roamed over her lacy bra.

Lois raised her hand to her breast, her fingers gliding over the lace and pinching her nipple. She arched and moaned, encouraging Lex to go there instead.

He did, replacing her fingers with his mouth, sucking her through the cloth, teeth grazing her nipple and then nibbling lightly before wetly sucking again.

"Lex," Lois gasped, raising her hips into his, pushing her breast deeper in his mouth.

Lex spent a very long time on her breasts. Right one, left one. With the bra on, with the bra off. With her standing, back to the table. With her lying on the table, his body between her legs as he leaned over her. She had her legs wrapped around him, not wanting him to stop but wanting more.

Finally, he pulled away, his saliva dripping over her breasts, mingling with her sweat, and the air cooling them down. Lois cursed him soundly for leaving her, and Lex just laughed as he moved a hand to cup her through her pants. She gasped, swallowing the last curse and pushed into his hand.

"You're wet through your pants, Lois," Lex said, his voice deep and rough. "So wet..."

Lois let her head rest against the table, anticipation in every fiber of her being as Lex took off her shoes and then her pants.

Then. Oh. A rip of a condom package, and he was inside her, pushing slowly in so that she could feel it everywhere. He was huge, and he only fit with her body both complaining and loving it at the same time. Lois would be feeling this tomorrow, but at the moment she didn't care, not as long as he kept moving into her.

"Does it feel good, Lois?" Lex asked. He moved one hand from his grip on her hip and reached up to brush across her face.

She turned her head and captured his fingers in her mouth, sucking on them in lieu of her answer, which was a definite yes.

They had just gotten a good rhythm going, Lex moving in and out of her, Lois holding him to it with her legs around his waist, when the door burst open.

"Lex," a deep angry voice growled.

Lois looked past Lex and oh, um, Superman was there. She squeaked a little, the heat raising in her face. Being fucked by the man you were investigating was not good protocol in any form, and to be caught by the man you **wanted** to be fucked by was worse.

Not looking around, Lex slowed his movements but didn't stop. "The door was locked. Were you raised in a barn?"

Superman snorted and turned with a twist of his red cape flying, shutting the door and then welding it with his heat vision.

Lois blinked, not quite believing what she'd just seen. She tugged at Lex, urging him to stop.

With a sigh, Lex grimaced and then halted his movements inside her. He started to pull out, but then a hand on his shoulder and one on his hip kept him in place.

"Don't stop," Superman said, still in that angry dark voice.

Lois shuddered as his eyes flicked over them both, the blue eyes chips of ice, yet with red flickering in their depths. She'd seen Superman angry before, but this was new. "Superman, I—" His hand over her mouth cut her off. Then his hand ran down her face, lingering on the side of her neck where Lex had kissed her, down her chest between her breasts where sweat and saliva had pooled. Lois could feel her nipples growing hard again and she gasped, silently urging his hand just a little further over...

"You aren't moving," Superman said.

Lois switched her gaze from Superman to Lex, motionless above her. The expression on Lex's face... Surprise, first and foremost – something Lois had never thought to see from him. There was also a heat that grew as he looked back at Lois. Finally, he breathed deeply and started to thrust into her again, his movements ragged and not nearly as strong as he'd been before.

Superman took his hand away from Lois' chest. She could have screamed. But at this point... she was starting to get the feeling back. Lex still felt good inside her, and Superman was there. It wasn't Superman inside of her, but Superman wasn't stopping them, instead he was... He was ripping Lex's shirt off his back.

The force of it almost jerked Lex off his feet, but Superman pushed him back into place, his hands splayed over Lex's chest, his body behind Lex.

Lex's eyes were wide, the pupils blown. His mouth opened as a little whining moan escaped him. Inside of her, Lois could feel his cock jerking in response. She moaned also, rolling her hips to try and recapture that motion.

Superman bowed his head over the back of Lex's neck, his black wavy hair a contrast to Lex's smooth scalp.

Then Lex yelped and jerked inside her again, his body shuddering.

Twisting a little, Lois could see Superman biting the side of Lex's neck, hard. There was a little blood trickling from the wound before Superman licked it away.

Lois moaned and thrust her hips into Lex, trying to wind her legs around him again to pull him forward, deeper into her. But there was another body in the way. Lois' legs ran into smooth slick spandex-type material. "Oh..." she gasped, unable to stay quiet.

Lex also was making noises, more than he'd made with her. Superman's head was barely visible behind Lex now. Licking his back? Or...

Lex shuddered again, his movements no longer concentrating on being inside Lois, but rather focused more on something inside him.

"Oh, my God..." Lois moaned, twisting her body beneath Lex's, frantic to try and get him moving in her again, though she couldn't blame him for not. Her hands scrambled across Lex's back, running into other hands also roaming there.

It wasn't how she'd ever thought of having sex with Superman. But it wasn't something she wanted to stop right now either.

Superman stepped back, leaving Lex whimpering, his eyes unfocused and not seeing Lois in front of him.

With another sweep of the cold blue eyes, Superman reached out and put his fingers in Lois' mouth. She sucked on them just as eagerly as she'd done to Lex's earlier. He regarded her with a twist of his mouth that she couldn't interpret before he pulled his fingers out and then moved behind Lex again.

Lex's eyelids dropped and his head fell forward, almost upon Lois' breasts. He pulled out of her in reflex as his butt moved back into the fingers there.

"Ah, no..." Superman said into Lex's ear. "No leaving Lois. You started it, you have to finish it." With his other hand, Superman grabbed Lex's dick and guided Lex back into Lois.

Lois couldn't help her eagerly straining body as Superman's fingers rubbed across her. Mostly incidental as Superman's hand was more around Lex's dick then stroking her, but she would take it. She almost swooned a moment later as Superman rubbed more deliberately against her clit, working in along Lex's dick. Lois so badly wanted Superman inside her too.

Instead, Superman pulled his hand out. She could see his fingers glistening with her moisture.

Then he was behind Lex again and Lois squirmed, trying to see while trying not to break Lex's rhythm. Lex had resumed his regular thrusts, though his eyes were still shut and his breathing harsh.

Lex stopped again. His mouth opened in a moan and bliss spread across his face.

Lois almost couldn't look away; she'd never seen such a look on his face. Though, she had, almost... that time in the warehouse... Lois glanced around Lex to see Superman's hand on Lex's shoulder and his face in almost the same expression.

There was a weight on her hips as Lex in her was pushed even more far forward, a strength behind him driving him in.

Superman grunted and Lois snapped her eyes back open from when they'd closed she didn't know. All she knew was that Superman... Superman was... oh, she'd never dreamed. As much as she fantasized about him, as much as she'd used the vibrator at home after a rescue, the **look** on Superman's face right now as he fucked Lex...

Lex whimpered, his body falling forward to cover Lois as he was being fucked in short hard thrusts into his body. Thrusts that Lois also felt through her body as Lex was driven over and over again into her.

Lois wasn't going to last much longer, though she wanted to. She knew this was incredibly messed up and weird, yet it also was so good, so incredibly fucking good...

With a cry, Lex pulsed inside the condom inside of her, his body boneless over hers as Superman continued to pound into them.

For one long moment, Lois hated Lex, she really did, even more than she did when investigating him. Then she thought that maybe now Superman would fuck her instead, and her heart beat wildly with the possibility.

Superman kept thrusting into Lex until Lex was soft inside Lois. Lex struggled to hold himself up off of Lois, instead of being mashed into her at every point. There were tear streaks down the sides of his face, but Lois thought that if she wanted to live she better not ever mention that. Ever. It was, however, a good look for him. That loss of control she'd been dreaming about earlier, and a more human face beneath it.

Finally, Superman pulled out of Lex, then hauled him off Lois.

Lois could see now, not blocked by Lex. Superman was still in full costume, his blue shirt and tights, and red boots and cloak... but at his waist, his penis was out through an opening in the red shorts. Nothing else exposed, but his red vivid, uncut penis. Much like Clark's, though Lois was seeing it from a different angle. It looked huge to her. She hoped it would fit, but she was loosened from Lex being in her, so it would be good. Lois longed for it and twisted her body on the table top in her need.

"Finish what you start," Superman spoke hoarsely into Lex's ear, then pushed Lex at her.

Lex reached out to catch himself, stumbling a bit before he knelt down, his head between Lois' legs, his mouth at her clit. And oh... it may not be Superman's dick, but Lex's tongue was just as clever as his fingers. And he knew just where to lick and suck and swirl...

Lois cried out, her body shuddering in convulsions. Lex kept his tongue there through each of them, letting the contractions be felt as her skin fluttered for several seconds until she was still.

There was silence for a long moment as she breathed, and Lex breathed on her, a cool breeze against her sensitive skin.

Then Superman pulled Lex from her, swinging him around while he was still kneeling on the ground.

Lois slipped off the table in a controlled slide down as she watched Superman thrust his dick into Lex's mouth. She was covered in sweat, exhausted, weirdly satisfied and strangely not ashamed, and the picture in front of her was still hot enough to have her raise a hand to her breast, cupping it and lightly stroking her skin.

Superman's large hands were on either side of Lex's face, holding him firmly, without binding his jaw or in his way. Cupping him around his bare scalp in a strong but oddly tender grip. He thrust into Lex's mouth without regard for Lex's ability, or non-ability, to deep-throat, given by the way Lex was choking, tears coming more readily down his face now.

Yet Lex's hands were gripping Superman tightly, on his hip and his leg, pulling him closer, not trying to push him away. And the blissful look was back on his face again, despite the tears and the choking.

"Fuck you, Lex," Superman grunted as he pushed himself in as far as he would go, then stood there silently for a longer time. His face was still, then he breathed out in a long satisfied sigh as he let Lex go.

Dribbles of come and saliva dripped down the corner of Lex's mouth. He didn't wipe it away. Instead, he concentrated on tucking Superman back into the red shorts, with unsteady hands. Superman patted him on the head like a good dog when he was through.

When Superman was put away, he turned his attention to the door, using his heat vision to cut open the welds he'd put in it earlier. He picked up the door and moved it to one side. Then he looked back.

"Lex." Superman waited until Lex was looking at him. "Not again, Lex." Superman's gaze flicked towards Lois and she saw again the cold anger in him. "Not ever again."

Lex huffed out a cough that was probably supposed to be a laugh. "No," he managed through his abused throat. "You've made your point."

Superman snorted. "Not yet, but I will. Mine, Lex. Remember it."

Lex nodded, his hand at his throat, not looking back at Lois, his gaze fixed only on Superman.

Then Superman was gone.

Lois sat on the floor, her hand around her breast and her heart in her throat. Superman had just claimed her, declared her to be his in front of Lex.

Or... had he? Lois' gaze flickered to Lex, who was also sitting, his hands by his side, his head bowed. Finally, he pushed himself up and tried to straighten his clothes. The shirt was a loss. Lex gathered up the pieces, then tossed them on the table, shrugging himself into his coat sans shirt.

Turning to the door, Lex paused. "Enjoy your time in my office, Ms. Lane. I won't be coming back."

He left without looking once at her.

Lois blinked. Then she stood up and found the file she'd been looking at earlier. Lex might have forgotten about it, or maybe he hadn't, but either way, she had a good opportunity right now and she wasn't going to pass it up.

  


* * *

  


END

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to [my livejournal](http://alatrific.livejournal.com/29941.html).


End file.
